


Final Fantasy: Reborn

by FairyRose95



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Disney - All Media Types, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XV, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Crossover, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Gonna add more characters once they appear in the story, Humor, I suck at tagging, Maybe more fandoms to come if I decide to add more, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Or like all characters are mythical creatures, Possible pairings to come, Thatll make things more interesting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 14:06:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyRose95/pseuds/FairyRose95
Summary: A story where it's a major crossover cluster and heroes come save the day.Yeah...Oh, and I made Cid a merman so there's that.(I promise this story will be way more serious [and better who am I kidding] than my crappy summaries)





	1. Chapter 1

_Many years ago, a story was told; A story that will carry on for years to come._

_It was one that told of great adventure._

_A great adventure with **glory and fame** ;  **love and friendship**. _

_An adventure with **death and despair**._

_But you see, it wasn't any ordinary story. It was one that was destined to come true. People nowadays call it a **Prophecy**. _

_An ordinary male will have a vision, one of great virtue and disorder. He will then become the **Warrior of Light**._

_Five others will join him on this great adventure. People of all different shapes and sizes. They will band together to fight a calamity that will destroy the world._

_His name... is **Omega**._

_But what makes this so unique is that these band of heroes are all special in their own way. They each hail from various parts of the world, each have abilities none others can possess._

_And one more thing that will only be revealed once the heroes have joined._

_The time is vastly approaching, and the Warrior of Light will soon begin his journey._

_Let us start there, where it all began._

_Where they were all **Reborn**._


	2. The Prophecy Begins

_He dreamed of a vast meadow full of trees and wildlife._

_He could actually breathe in the air that smelled faintly of the chrysanthemums that were growing down below. He could feel the wind brush through his short hair and feel the hairs on his arms stand up._

_He could only imagine what it would be like above the clouds._

_Then... it came._

_The Calamity, robust and violent, laying waste along the meadow he was looking so fondly at. The wildlife had scattered, trying in vain to get away from the damage being done by the malevolent creature._

_Then the creature's eyes set on **him**. _

_He could feel a surge of energy pass through him, his whole being revitalizing by the touch of the gentle wind._

_"Go..."_

_Armor began to clothe him and in his hand appeared a magnificent weapon. It radiated warmth and light._

_"Go... **Warrior of Light**."_

_He felt himself being pulled to the Calamity, being pulled to a greater purpose that he never thought would be bestowed to him._

_It was then that his weapon shone bright like the sun and all he saw was white._

_Then everything turned black._

_***_

"Bro!" 

_Nudge, nudge, nudge._

"Seriously, bro, wake  _up!_ "

"Nngh..." He rolled over, "Five more minutes."

A derisive snort was heard above him. "If I could pour a bucket of water over your head I would." 

Pause.

"But I'll resort to doing this."

All of a sudden the pillow underneath him was ripped away, leaving his head to emit a dull thunk against the stone bed. 

_"GODSDAMNIT, BRYCE!"_

The light giggling turned into full-blown laughter as his younger brother fought hard to breathe. He merely glared at the younger male and stuck the universal 'Fuck you' sign towards him. 

"Y-You should've seen your _face!_ " Was all the youngest of the brothers could eek out as he just continued and continued to roll in laughter.

He rolled his eyes, "Alright brat laugh it up. I'm gonna get you back for that." 

Bryce just gave his brother a look and shook his finger, "Suuuure you will. You'd never hurt little old me." 

"You really wanna test that luck?" 

Bryce figured now would be a good time to stop and he gave a friendly wink to him, "You love me." 

"Sure I do. Doesn't mean I don't wanna whap you from time to time." 

The blonde just feigned a hurt look towards him, hand on chest and all. "Why, brother, why would you say something as cruel as that?" 

"Bryce..." He warned him. He was not a morning person in the slightest... and honestly kinda pissed his brother was all sunshine and rainbows. 

"Okay, okay, I'll stop." 

He didn't stop. 

Before he knew it his blanket was over his head and he began to fight with the fabric. 

_"BRYCE!!!"_

The giggling was getting further away and he growled as he ripped the blanket off. 

"ALRIGHT BRAT THAT'S IT!" 

Myde, confused as anything, looked up from his sitar as his two brothers zipped past him. Bryce all giggles and happiness whereas...

The musician just had to roll his eyes, "Bryce, really?" 

He only got a laugh in return and his two brothers were out the house and chasing each other away from him.

"JUST BE SURE TO MAKE IT TO MY CONCERT!" He yelled to the two, not knowing if they really heard him or not and sat back down with his sitar.

He sighed and a small smile lit his features, "Same ole same ole."

And went back to rehearsing.

 

"Get the hell back here, you  _brat!_ " 

Bryce only giggled, "You can't catch me! I'm too  _faaast!_ " 

"BRYCE!" 

They flew past people, everyone of them not surprised to see the two brothers chasing each other. It was like this every morning. And every morning someone else will join the fray. 

"OOOO! CHASE BRYCE TIME,  _YAAAAAY!_ " 

"JONATHAN, KNOCK IT OFF!" 

A maniacal laughter echoed past him as the brunette sped up towards the lithe blonde, tackling him as people had to dodge to avoid being hit by the two. The oldest just heaved and looked at the two that were full of energy. 

"Jon! You actually caught me this time!" Bryce laughed as the brunette pulled him up and gave him a huge smile, "I know right?! I was like 'Whaaaaaa!' and 'Whaaaapowwww gotcha beyotch!'"

The oldest just rolled his eyes, "I can never get used to your unfiltered brain, Jon." 

Jonathan's smile never wavered and went to tackle him in a hug, "Awwwww, mister grumpy gills." 

"Get offa me!" He yelled and tried to pry Jonathan away, to which was responded with a pout and a tighter hold, "Awwww, Ciddy-"

"Cid." He immediately corrected him. 

"Ciddy." Cid sighed. "Why you gotta be such a  _grumpy person._ "  

"I ain't a grumpy person, I just don't like mornings." Cid replied, finally succeeding in getting Jonathan off of him. "Ya know this, in fact," He leveled a glare to his younger brother, "Ya  _both_ know this." 

"Awe c'mon bro!" Bryce smiled and set his hands behind his head, "You know you  _love_ my morning wake-up calls!" 

Cid just rolled his eyes, "Ya believe what ya wanna believe I guess." 

"Oh!" Bryce turned to his hyper counterpart, "Jon, you coming to Myde's concert?" 

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh........" 

The blonde narrowed his eyes, "Jooooon! Don't tell me you forgot!" 

"I didn't  _forget_..." Jon rubbed the back of his neck, "It just... escaped my mind. Yeah. Yeah that's it." 

"Just be ready soon. It's in half an hour."

Jonathan gave a big ole salute, "Yes, sirree!" 

While the two were conversing in their unnatural happy ways, Cid was beginning to get lost in his thoughts. 

_"Go... **Warrior of Light**."_

Did he...?  

Nah... that's impossible. 

"CIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIID!" 

"GODSDAMNIT!" Cid reeled back and glared at the brunette, "Jonathan! Did ya really have ta scream in my fuckin' ear?!" 

"But you didn't hear me the first time." Jonathan pouted, but it turned quickly into a smile and his hands rested underneath his chin, "So... watcha thinkin' bout?" 

"Thinkin'? I'm thinkin' about how ya two are annoying shits." 

"Whaaaa?! I'm  _hurt_ , Cid,  _HURT!_ " 

"But seriously, Cid." Bryce came up to the male, "You looked really down for a minute there." 

"It's just..." He sighed as two pairs of blue eyes looked at him expectantly, "I had a dream..." 

"GAAAAAAAAASP!" Jonathan, yes really, said the word gasp and did a backflip, "Was it something juicy?! Like maybe that girl that works at the-" 

" _Jonathan_." 

"Okay, okay, I'll shuch up." 

"I...I think I dreamed of the Calamity..."

He looked up at the two and was surprised that, for once, neither had anything to say. 

If anything they were pulling a great Sebastian impression as both jaws were dusting the floor. 

"T-The..." Bryce was trying to stutter out but Jonathan interrupted, "THE WHAT?! FORREAL?!"

Cid flinched at the sudden loudness, but really shouldn't be surprised, and nodded his head, "Y-Yeah. Forreal." 

"Ooo, Cid." Jonathan scrunched his nose and shook his head rapidly, "Don't say that. It doesn't become you." 

"Okay,  _you_." Cid pointed an accusatory finger at him, "You can shut yer trap right about now." 

"Cid." Bryce interrupted the two, very serious now with the conversation they were having. Bryce wasn't just all lollipops and sunshines. He can be serious when it counted. Which was why Cid would more than likely come to him for advice than Bryce's older brother. Bless his soul, Myde is a sweetheart, he just isn't the best when it comes to advice. "Cid... if what you say is true... than that means..." 

"Yeah." He knew where his brother was going and nodded slowly, "It would mean I'm the Warrior of Light." 

It was silent for a long while. Chatter was heard all around them as the rest went on their merry way. Children were chasing each other around the area, and some fish were joining the fray. Cid swore he could see a flash of red hair followed by a flash of yellow and blue. He rolled his eyes ever so slightly, not gonna be surprised if the red crab will come swimming over asking if they've seen Ariel. He'd lie, as he usually does. 

"We should..." Jonathan mumbled, "We should get ready for the concert." 

"Well, from what I just saw it may not finish." Cid responded as the three made their way to the large orpheum. They knew what he meant. The lead singer wouldn't be there. But Myde's performance is before then, so at least they'll be able to see their brother preform. 

He appreciated the two with him. They didn't badger him with questions, merely accepted it like he had. They might have questions later, but for now they had to be there for Myde. And maybe after...

...Maybe after they'll figure out what to do. 

But really, it was what  _he_ would do. 

The Warrior of Light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Bryce, Myde, and Cid are brothers. Why? Cause I wanted BBS in it and Myde is just gonna naturally be a merman. Like, really, what else would he be? XD I originally was just gonna make it Cid and Myde, but when I was writing the scene where he wakes up, I thought, OMG! Bryce would be perfect here! And it made since in an appearance sorta way. All blonde-hair blue-eyed. I think they would be a hilarious bunch of brothers if you ask me. And I could totally see mornings like that! XD Bryce being his happy self and Cid being his grumpy self and Myde in between playing his Sitar and totally ignoring the two as they chased each other around. XD And Jonny... like, how could I make it with BBS and NOT have Delirious in it?! Like Myde, really, what else would Jonathan be?? He would be a perfect merman if you ask me. Like, c'mon, his YouTube name is H20 Delirious! 
> 
> Anywhoo, enough of that. You'll see what Cid does with this whole Warrior of Light shpeel and who maybeeeee comes along with him? Who? You'll seeeeee! :)


End file.
